The Legend Of Mew
by Dragoness
Summary: This can either be read as a companion piece to Everything Changes, or it can be read separately. Take your pick. Author's Note added on request


AN: ScoutDark/PotatoSan (at least that's what he signed as) has requested that I make a note saying that this story is not affiliated in any with his AOL message board thingy called "The Legend Of Mew", which he said has been around since 1998. Since he asked very politely, I have done so. I also want it to be known that I came up with the title with my very own brain and in no way tried to "steal" the title from him. With that out of the way, go forth and enjoy the story!

The Legend Of Mew

At the beginning of time, Humans and Pokémon were one and the same. There were no Pokéballs or Pokémon trainers. Humans were just another kind of Pokémon. They grew and fought and evolved, like other Pokémon…but when evolved, they evolved into Mews. Before The Change, Mews weren't rare or uncommon. Humans and Mews treated each other like brothers, because they were…

…but as time passed, the Humans became arrogant. They knew that their evolved forms were more powerful than any other Pokémon in the world. They looked down on the other Pokémon and started to abuse them. Some even made the other Pokémon fight for them, instead of fighting for themselves. They told the other Pokémon that they were superior to them, and that the non-Humans and non-Mews should always obey the Humans and Mews. Because the Humans were so powerful, the other Pokémon had no choice but to obey them.

The Mews tried to stop the Humans. They told them that that was not what their power was for. They said that they should use their power to help the other Pokémon not to force them to do whatever they wanted.

The Humans ignored the Mews and continued to push around the other Pokémon. They laughed at the other Pokémon and hurt them for the fun of it.

Magikarp, one of the most powerful Water Pokémon, was abused so badly that it forgot all but one of its attacks, and the Humans taught it another one, Splash. The Humans enjoyed eating its thick meat, but they overhunted the Magikarp so that only the thin, bony ones were left.

Meowth was also scarred by the Humans. They used to be fierce hunters that cared for no one but themselves. When the humans got hold of it, they took advantage of its great stealth and keen eyesight by making it find money for them. They embedded a huge coin on its head so that the Meowth would never forget its duty to the Humans and the importance of coins.

Another Pokémon, so ancient that even its name has been forgotten, was also forced into slavery by the humans. Because it was so small and weak, the Humans felt not regret in hitting it and abusing it so that its face was unrecognizable and its skull was visible. The few that survived fled to the mountains where they formed clans that cared for each other. In order so that they would never forget the lives of the friends that they had lost, they each wore a skull of a fellow over their misshapen faces and carried a bone from another's dead body…These Pokémon are now known as Cubone.

Yet, perhaps the species they hurt the most were themselves. They were so wrapped up in their greed that they failed to notice that less and less humans were evolving, and the already evolved Mews were disappearing.

In truth, the Mews had left willfully in order to help out the Pokémon that the Humans had hurt. They had no need to be near each other to communicate, and so they made a vow that from then on, it would be their duty to provide and care for their fellow Pokémon, and to leave the Humans alone, so the only ones they could hurt were themselves.

Because the Humans no longer had Mews around to remind them that they could evolve, they soon forgot. Eventually, they forgot that they were even Pokémon to begin with. They became the humans that live today.

…No one knows why the Humans stopped evolving…No one that is, except for the Mews. Perhaps it is because the Humans stopped listening to their hearts, or because they cared only for themselves. No matter what the reason, it's good to know that the Mews are still out there…and they are still watching over us…


End file.
